oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Monk's Friend
Details You can also reach there by using the mini game teleport, Fishing Trawler. Then walk north west from the port. |difficulty = 1 |description = A monk's child has had their blanket stolen. Find the thieves' den and return the blanket, then help Brother Omad organise the drinks for the child's birthday party. |length = Very Short (5 minutes) |requirements = The ability to run past level 14 thieves, along with a level 26 one. |items = *A jug of water *Regular logs or any axe to chop down one of the regular trees nearby Recommended: Ardougne cloak 1 or higher to be able to teleport directly to the Monastery. }} Walkthrough Brother Omad Start by talking to Brother Omad at the monastery south of Ardougne. He wants you to retrieve a child's blanket, which can be found in a secret cave that is hidden under a ring of stones in the forest south of Ardougne. Child's blanket Head west immediately after exiting the monastery. Just south-east of the Gnome Battlefield (just south of the Clock Tower), there is a perfect circle of grey stones. When inside the ring, a ladder will appear. Climb down the ladder. You will enter a large dungeon. Take the first path south. In the room at the end, you'll find the child's blanket on the table guarded by two level 14 thieves and a level 26 Head Thief. Bring the blanket back to Omad. He will be pleased because he can sleep now. Talk to Omad again. He is now better and wants to organise a party for a child's birthday. Brother Cedric is located here.]] Note: Make sure you click chat option "Where can I find Brother Cedric?" then double check quest log before leaving Omad, or you wont be able to sober up Cedric. Brother Omad needs the wine from Brother Cedric, who seems to be lost in the forest south of Ardougne. Leave the monastery and head directly north, he is located south of the fence that holds camels. He's very drunk and needs a jug of water to sober up. A jug of water can be found in the cooking shop in nearby Yanille. You cannot use the well next to Cedric to fill up your jug. If you need to fill it up, there is a sink in the house south of the bank in East Ardougne. Give the jug of water to Cedric to sober him up. Now, he only needs logs to repair his cart. Cut a log if needed, and talk to Cedric again. Be sure they are regular logs. Oak, willow, yew, etc. logs will not work. He can now repair his cart and wants you to go back to Brother Omad to tell him he is coming soon. Party time! Excellent! Go back to Brother Omad, who can finally go party. He gives you 8 law runes. Once you conclude your dancing, Congratulations! Quest Complete! Rewards Woodcutting experience *8 Law runes *Brother Omad will throw parties for you by speaking to him. }}